Thoát
by roysenal
Summary: She wanted to forget. She wanted to be free. She wanted to go away, far, far away, where she could do just that.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Author's Note: This is a response to the Nursery Rhymes challenge on the Young Justice Fanfiction Challenges Forum. Prompt: **_**Star Light, Star Bright.**_

* * *

When Artemis awoke, she was disappointed to discover that her memory was still intact.

The night was oddly warm, but she felt colder than ice. The air was humid and muggy; her hair in its loosened ponytail clung to the back of her neck.

It was so dark that she could barely see; the farthest she could make out in front of her was ten feet, at the most. The only light she had was dimly coming down from the stars and the thin sliver of then moon-

She couldn't hear anything; not the sounds of the battle, the ship or her fr-

Artemis swallowed down the hard lump that nestled itself in her throat. She could cry later. They would have found out eventually. It had been only a matter of time.

Artemis propped herself up on her elbows, hissing in pain from the soreness and bruises that engulfed them. Her entire body ached; she was covered in scrapes and bruises and blood. Whether it was all her blood, she could only hope.

She used a rock to pull herself up into a sitting position, her skin felt like it had been attacked by sandpaper. She tried to push herself to a standing position; she twitched her foot, but the pain shot up her faster than-

She collapsed back down against the dewy earth, another small cry of pain. She reached behind her as best she could. She pulled what it was in front of her. Her broken bow, _a_ broken arr-

She tossed the now worthless equipment aside; it didn't go very far, she was weak.

Perhaps it was for the best, that she be lost and abandoned here in the woods. She would never have to face them, to see their shocked faces, to see the seeds of distrust being planted in their minds.

One would be enraged, even more so then he is normally.

One would be calm, but not his natural calm, but a harsh calm.

One would be hurt, for she could not be trusted with this matter.

One would be mocking, for he knew all along.

One would be judging, for he only knows that black and white of the world.

One would-

Yes, it was for the best for her to be left out there.

She's not strong.

She's not brave.

She's not worthy.

She's a failure.

She felt so violated, so open, so _dis-_

To forget, that's all she wanted.

The memories themselves broke her heart. Pleasantly painfully memories swirling around in her mind; lies, lies, lies. She had talked in circles, she knew that they she was lying.

_Away away away away._

_Go away._

She should've spoken up, she should've told them.

Stupid head.

Stupid heart.

Stupid.

Stupid stupid stupid.

The only love she's ever really known, the only friendships she's really forged, the only family that's has always been there for her...

Gone.

_Gone._

She blew it.

Sticky warm liquid budded in her eyes, rolling down her head and into her ears; tears – weakness –dripping down her, stinging her.

She convulsed as the tears turned into crying, into sobbing, into weeping. It pained her with every jolt, slapped her _hubris_ in the face with every drop.

She felt so ashamed.

Eventually though, she calmed down. For that's what crying does, it takes away from you, though tears still streamed down her face, the occasionally gasp or cry among the silent wood.

She didn't bother to wipe her tears, more would come, but the stinging was becoming almost unbearable.

She opened her eyes.

A velvet sky loomed over her; solid black, with dark blue around the stars – so many stars.

Her eyes trained in on a star, then followed it down. A constellation – Ursa Minor. She trailed down – Ursa Major. She trailed back to the star.

Polaris.

The northern star.

It was always there, always constant; dedicated, loyal, strong.

Everything she needed.

She couldn't believe she was about to do this. She never did this, it never amounted to anything, but it was the only thing she could do.

"St-"

She cringed at the sound of her voice, her lying deceiving voice. She didn't want to hear it, she didn't want to be reminded.

Everything she needed.

_Star light, star bright_

All she wanted…

_First star, I see tonight_

Summed up simply…

_I wish I may, I wish I might,_

All she needed…

_Have the wish I wish tonight_

To go away, far, far away from where she was now…

To escape – _away_.

She closed her eyes, tears pushed down her sticky cheeks, a strangled cough in her throat.

She took a few deep breaths, and opened her eyes.

The sky had changed.

It was slightly obscured in the area in above her, like a fun house mirror, a hole opening at the bottom.

Ginger hair, green eyes, red lightning bolt, staring down at her.

"There you are."

Artemis lost the ability to breath, her head – her heart – _reeling-_

"Let's go home."

* * *

**Artemis, you are the best female character to ever come to a DC animated show, or for any animated show for that matter. Even better, in my opinion, than Barbara Gordon, Raven, Kim Possible, Mulan, Pocahontas, Toph, Mai, and Rarity combined. That is big deal, because these are my lovelies. ****Please be okay, okay?**

**Personally, I felt the reveal of eveyone's (well, everyone's secret shameful heritage that they themselves were trying hide) was full of feels and all, but it was a little abrupt. Like: "OH HEY, WHOSE NEXT?" Yeah. I like things to happen in the middle of battles, where the tensions are high, the adrenaline is pumping, and everyone can't address it right away, but have to let it sit over and influence their moves in battle due to their learned knowledge - and all that jazz.**

**Bonus cookies if you can see references to song lyrics anywhere in here.**

**Reviews = ARTEMIS-!**

_**~ Sincerely MNM**_


End file.
